The Cost of Exprience
by MangaMistress
Summary: Once there was a child who believed the world was kind. A good friend showed the child kindness but also taught that the world was cruel. The friend was trusted. The friend was loved.  The friend betrayed that trust and violated that love.
1. Chapter 1

THE COST OF EXPERIENCE

MangaMistress: I've been doing quite a lot of Darren Shan fics lately so i thought i should work on one of those other fics i had piling up in my head. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own The character form Xiaolin showdown except for the extra I added to this fic. So no steali' my character!

* * *

**Once there was a child who believed the world was kind.**

**A good friend showed the child kindness but also taught that the world was cruel. **

**The friend was trusted. The friend was loved.**

**The friend betrayed that trust and violated that love.**

**The child was hurt. The child was scarred, so the child killed the friend. The child became bitter. The child became cold. The child ran away, leaving her childhood behind.**

* * *

Omi couldn't contain himself. It was just like when his friends first arrived to the temple. Well, it was more or less that. Master Fung announced at breakfast that an old student would be returning to the temple. Omi became ecstatic. He was always so eager to learn from new people. The number of games, holidays and other things he learned form Kimiko, Raimondo and Clay were barley a scratch into the vast wide world he still had to see. Where could this person be from? What warrior level were they at? Will it be a another superior boy or another girl to help clean and cook? For some reason kicked him into a wall for saying that. Omi tried to get Dojo to tell him more about this old student.

"Sorry kid" he said "but it's a surprise" All morning Omi pondered. He loved a good mystery but this was getting frustrating so, he sat idly on the front porch of the temple with his head in hands just staring into nowhere.

The sky grew darker after a while. A wave of grey and black clouds was stretching wide and far, moving closer and closer to the temple. They rumbled louder than clays stomach before lunch. Omi watched as a wall of water swept across the valley. He hoped whoever was coming would reach the temple just before the rain did. Sadly, they didn't and Omi sighed and dragged himself inside to find the others. Hours slowly crawled by and the rain continued to pour. While the others shovelled down their dinner, Omi twiddled his rice with his chopsticks.

"You all right little buddy?" said Clay through a mouthful of food.

"I wish to know when our new friend will be arriving. It has been nearly a _whole _day and they have yet to arrive" he whined. There was a loud swallow form Raimondo.

"Quit worrying dude. They're probably crashing some where's 'till the rain stops"

Omi accepted what Raimondo said and went back to eating but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something unnatural about the weather. His element was water and his instincts itched away at his skin as if something was warning him.

* * *

Must Pee! Must Pee! Must Pee! Must Pee! Must Pee! Must Pee! Must Pee! Must Pee!

"Aahhhh" Relief. One of the most annoying ways to wake up is in the middle of the night when your bladder is about to burst. As Omi walked down the hallways, happily humming a tune to himself, he heard the heavy drum of the rain against the roof. He gazed out of a large window and his smile sagged when that strange feeling made itself known again. The hallways now seemed much taller and darker than before so he walked a little quicker. After a while he came to the open doorway that lead the courtyard and the main entrance. Master Fund was out there and so was someone else. They were facing each other, not saying anything, just standing firm and still in the rain like it wasn't even there. It was dark but from what Omi could make out, whoever was out there was about Master Fung's height and seemed to be dressed entirely in black. Omi hid behind a pillar and tried to blend into the shadows close enough to hear them without being noticed. He focused on Master Fung because he was easily recognised. He looked angry; his fists were clenched tightly but he looked like he was trying to say something rather than preparing to fight. Omi could just make out the stranger speaking.

"Go ahead" was all Omi heard. Out of nowhere, Master Fung threw himself at this person and wrapped his arms around them. Omi starred in awe. It was a strange thing to see. Omi had never seen Master Fung hug anyone before Omi was even more mesmerised at the how the strange did not respond to Master Fung at all. They just stood there as stiff and lifeless as a stone statue while Master Fung hugged tighter and tighter.

* * *

I know this i a short chapter but i thought that was the best way to work it in. The next chapter will be much longer. I just have to type it up. Hopefully i'll get it done soon. Please review or you will find out what will happen Oh, and if you sopt any mistakes that i missed then feel free to point them out 'cause i'm really bad at proofreading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Omi sat silently on his floor bed. So many thoughts were whirling in his head. It was surprising enough o see Master Fung hug someone but what was even more peculiar was how this stranger never returned Master Fung's affections. Even Chase young showed a little fondness when Omi was in cat form and that feeling felt stronger when he looked into at the stranger. It was like a sudden pulse that jolted his whole body. And those eyes; they glanced over Master Fung's shoulder and found Omi's eyes. They were like steel. An icy blue that made Omi shiver all over but at the same time there was something familiar about those eyes, as if he had seen them before in a dream. For the rest of the night, Omi meditated. His head was too busy thinking so there was little that would make him sleep again. So, he sat in a little basket, letting the steady beat of the rain fill his head.

Everything seemed normal at breakfast: Clay was diving into his pancakes, Raimondo was stumbling around in a dazed, half-sleep state and Kimiko was making strange squirrel noises on her cell phone. Just as everyone sat down to eat, Master Fung appeared.

"Good morning young one's" He looked tired. Had he been up all night like Omi had? At least Omi got some rest. Master Fung looked worn and drained. "When you finish breakfast go to the open grounds to begin your training" Raimondo chocked on a piece of toast for a second.

"But we just got back Master Monk Gwong's temple"

"I never said Mater Monk Gwong would be training you. If that were so then you would still be inn his temple wouldn't you?"

"Well, then who" he asked after pouting a little.

"You will find out soon enough but I warn you young one's, you will be pushed to your limits endlessly" With hat he left, leaving four very curious monks to their breakfast.

Out side the air was a sharp breeze. The sky was smothered in grey clouds and the air was cold enough to make your skin nip a little. There was someone standing in the far fields away form the temple which seemed strange because the only times they trained in the fields was to practice their elements and Master Fung was the only who trained them for that. They ran up the grassy hills, eager to see their new teacher. When they got close enough they all noticed it was a women waiting for them. Even Kimiko was surprised. Most of the high rank monks were men; it's rare enough to just have a normal rank female in the temple. She was dressed just like the male monks though: long sleeved tunic, and pants. The only major difference was that her clothes were black. Her hair stood out the most, especially against her uniform. Despite the lack of sunlight her hair shone like polished silver and danced gently around her shoulders. Omi was the first to call out when they got closer.

"Hello there new friend! It is an honour to meet-" Omi stopped dead in his tracks. He was only one hundred yards away from her when he saw a faint glimmer of light catching off a dagger as it flew towards him. It dived straight to the ground in front of his feet.

"Don't you know better than that?" she said in a deadpan tone. "Never approach someone you don't know without some kind of guard up. An innocent looking stranger could easily kill you if you're not careful" They all froze. What are you supposed to say to something like that? And if you do, what would happen? She turned around to face them, arms unfolding to rest by her sides.

"I am your new Sensei. It is my understanding that Master Monk Gwong himself has trained you all. I am here to take you to the next level and you should know that I specialize in tough love. However, if you want to quit at any time feel free to, just don't expect a welcome back" Her tone never changed once like it was dead of any emotion and the look in her eyes when she looked a them was cold enough to make blood freeze.

"Now tell me your names and then we can get started"

"Uh…um…Rai…mondo"

"Kimiko" she quivered

"Clay" he said, louder than he intended. When it came to Omi he didn't say a thing. He was till frozen in the same position. Kimiko nudged him in the back a few times but nothing. Sensei advanced towards them, her clod stare turning to ice the closer she came. She stood over them, even Clay. Omi looked up. His knees started to shake and he felt lie he was going to cry. She crouched down to his level and looked straight into his eyes.

"Omi, right?" she said. As terrified as he was, he willed a nod. "Master Fung told me you grew up in the temple. Tell me, dose he still come out with moral after moral?" Omi swallowed. He had to answer, it would be rude not to.

"Yes" he squeaked.

"Then you'll be interested to know that he's been using that same desk calendar since I was a student in that temple. I bet if you ask him what date it is, he'll be off by about a week" It was a strange way to do it and with that dead tone voice it was difficult to tell but, it seemed sensei was trying to get Omi to relax a little. So, he sucked in his gut and put on his bravest smile.

"It is an honour to meet you Sensei and I will do my best to complete your training!" He bowed low but came back up again when she tucked a finger under his chin.

"No need to be formal with me but I'm glad to see you give respect to the right people" She stood tall again and walked back to where she was before. "Your training starts now. Destroy me!" THere was silence as everyone exchanged looks.

"Excuse me?" said Raimondo

"I will not aske again. I want to see how well you all handle your elements and if you don't hurry it'll only be more painful. Now do it!" She raised her voice on that last bit which shook them up a little. They weren't exactly sure what they were supposed to do so, the charged forward for a frontal assault. She didn';t even move, just stood and watched. Suddenly, she vanished and appeared behind Clay. There was a second between looking over his shoulder and a fist smashing into his face. He went flying into the others and they all crashed into a pile.

"I said elements! It should be obvious you can't beat me with brute force so use what you have that I don't!" Clay snarled as he climbed up. He couldn't stand sneak attacks.

"Earth!" he shouted and a giant hand of rock raised form the ground right behind Sensei. Clay slammed the hand down at full force, shaking the earth as he did. When he brought the hand back up she wasn't there. Instead, she appeared out of nowhere, face to face with Clay. Before he had a chance to think, let alone move, Sensei drove her fist into the centre of Clay's stomach. It didn't look like she put much effort into it however, there was chocked noise in Clay's voice as he collapsed to the ground. Just before his face reached the grass she sent a swift kick to his face that sent him soaring for, what looked like, miles.

"I hope I'll be getting more of a challenge than that" she said coldly. They all leapt to their feet and quickly spread into a circle surrounding Sensei.

"Wind" A giant tornado emerged form Raimondo's hands. He'd spent weeks perfecting forming a tornado the size a Wudia wind call. It twisted and turned like a giant white snake. Sensei didn't even try to avoid it, she let it capture her and lift her high into the air There was no denying that she was trapped. Not even the most skilful of warrior could break through the mightiest of winds. Raimondo smiled widely at his achievement but that smile dimmed when he looked at Sensei. The way she looked at him seemed strange; there was a soft expression on her face that didn't look like it belonged. Then her hands trailed to the belt of her tunic. Raimondo's eyes widened as the it came loose at her shoulders. Raimondo suddenly dropped the tornado and covered his crotch for some reason. It was a trap. The second Sensei's feet touched the ground she wisped through the grass like she was the wind itself. The moment when Sensei attacked Raimondo was like trying watching to follow lightning. She sent a massive blow to his torso and he took off high into the air. Raimondo's voice grew louder and louder as he dived towards the ground. Sensei leaped into the air and slammed her knee into his gut. He fell tot eh ground like a dead bird and lay there almost motionless. The only strength he could seem to muster was to hold back the tears as best as he could. Sensei landed behind him like she just batted away a fly. Omi looked up to Kimiko for some sense into this Madness. He tool a step back when it looked like her rage metre was about to explode. She looked so furious, more than Omi had ever seen her before (and there were plenty of occasions to compare with.)

"You…you…Fire!" An explosive flower of orange and red spiralled out Kimiko and blazed at an incredible speed towards Sensei but once again she made it look like child's play. She skipped and jumped through those hoops of fire easily. Kimiko just avoided a blow to the face, only because she collapsed to her knees form exhaustion. It didn't mean she was safe though. Less than a breadth later Sensei delivered a sharp blow to the side of Kimiko's neck, knocking her out instantly.

"Looks like you're the only one left, Omi"

Omi had never felt so terrified in his life. Usually when faced with danger he could overcome anything. But now, it was lie his whole body had turned to ice and stone at the same time; he was shaking from top to toe yet he couldn't move to get away form her. Just like earlier she walked towards with that cold, lifeless stare, growing taller and taller the closer she came. She again crouched down to his level and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you afraid of me Omi?" He swallowed hard and willed every muscle to nod. When he did, everything went black. Before the darkness stole him completely he heard Sensei say something: "Good"

* * *

Hey. I already got a review for this. That was quick. Anyway, i hope this chapter is ok, i'm not very good at action scenes but i tried my best with this and i had a lot of fun with it too. Keep reviewing or Harvey will eat me!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey There. I'm really grateful for the reviews so far and i know, I'm really terrible at proofreading but this time i actually took the time to go over it carefully. Form now on though a good friend of mine is going to be my editor. SkittyMiaow! Praise her, for she is encouraging my laziness by correcting my mistakes for me.**

_

* * *

It happened so long ago that sometimes it's like it was all in my head. Anyone who went through what I did would probably welcome that, But, for me, I'm constantly reminded, whether I want to or not._

"Will you and Dojo be gone long Daddy?"

Everything always seems so intimidating when you're a child. Everyone's taller and stronger and smarter. I never thought that I could be part of that, until he came along.

He looked down at his daughter, silently praying that she wouldn't cry because if she did then he would never be able to leave and he really had to. Or people would die.

"It's a quest little one, so I'm not sure how long we will be gone. But, don't worry, Sensei will take of you while we're gone"

He was a good friend of my father's but I didn't even know him. Hell, I only saw him for the first time that morning but, father said I would be safe with him and I trusted my father

"Don't you worry Fung" A tall man with a warm and friendly smile appeared next to them and rested a hand on the child's shoulder. "I'll look after her like she my own daughter" Fung just smiled, grateful that he could rely on such a close friend to look after the temple and his only daughter. He kissed his little girl on the forehead and wished her happy days until his return. She had to be strong. Warriors don't cry she said to herself. She waved as they walked away and watched until they were no more than a dot on the path to outside world.Sensei crouched down to her level. His thin, blonde hair covered his left eye slightly like some kind of bad haircut. That thought made her smile a little and so did his smile.

"Don't worry. They'll be back before you know it. They didn't take any sweets so Dojo will probably end up begging to come back."

As the days went by the child grew to miss her father more and more. It was the first time he had ever been away from her and it felt, scary. Who would be there at breakfast to say hello and talk about what they would today? Who was going to teach her how to fight like a monk when she was old enough? Who was going to help her study the ancient scrolls so she would be ready for the written tests? Who was going to say goodnight?

Sensei had been told that she was a really cheerful child with plenty to say however he didn't seem to be getting that impression himself. One day he found he sitting all be herself near the centre of the main temple ground, where most of the training was held. She was watching the older monks practising balance techniques. They stood high on pedestals as tall as six grown men. Some were standing one foot to see how long they could control stability on a single spot while others danced from one foot the other to see how well they could handle balance in movement. These were all simple exercises but Sensei got the feeling she didn't think so.

"Why don't you join them?" he said cheerfully "Your not frightened by all those older monks are you?" She didn't look up, she seemed mesmerised by their skills.

"It's not that Sensei, it's just…I don't know how to do that stuff" He sat down next to her and stared into the distance.

"Have you ever tried it before?" he asked casually

"Um…no. Daddy says he can teach me one day but he's always busy with the bigger+ people. They get tests all the time so they need Daddy's help all the time"

"How old are you?"

"Huh? Um…I'm six and a half" She was confused to say the least. What a strange question to ask at a time like that.

"You may be the youngest here but I bet Fung's taught you more than you realise. I bet if you went on those pedestals you could out-do anyone there." It's true, she was the youngest monk in the temple, actually she was the only one of her age group there. You have to be of legal age to be accepted into a temple now and then there's the cost too. Temple's don't exactly profit much so tuition isn't cheap. Incidentally, most can't enrol until they reach their mid-thirties. Exceptions are made occasionally and children who are born into monk families have the privilege of being taught by relatives. However, even these are rare occurrences.

"What you need is a confidence boost"

"A…condifence…boot?" He laughed a little at her sweet naiveté. Such an adorable age.

"It means to build your courage. To be the bravest you can be. Like a lion"

"I like lions" she said softly.

"Well you're definitely the cutest little lion I've ever seen. Maybe we should call you the silver lion, to match your hair" She twiddled a strand of hair between her fingers and seemed to smile to herself.

"Daddy says it's mummy's hair. He says whenever she stepped into the sun she looked just like an angel" Sensei planted his hand on her head and scuffed her hair a little.

"You're a sweet kid. So, come on. Lets make a silver lion out of you" So, Sensei trained her just as Master Fung would have. She was a born natural, clumsy at times but it only emphasised her cuteness. She was still very small for some of the training; she kept falling over when trying to use the combat staff; it was too tall for her to keep control of. But, with a few alteration here and there made by Sensei she was back on her feet in no time.

He was a good friend to me and even better teacher. After just one day of training I was up on those pedestals showing up all the other monks like it was second nature. I couldn't believe it and I was almost ashamed for not trying sooner. Sensei just kept calling me the 'Silver Lion' and each time he did I felt like I could do anything. I was so happy, for the first time everything didn't seem so big or impossible and I knew even if I did fall again, Sensei would be there to pick me up.

* * *

**I know it's a pretty short chapter, they will get longer. This is just a flashback chapter so they're not meant be short. Oh, form now on if you leave a comment with good feedback i'll reply in the next chapter. Please review, i'm addicted to giddy feeling it gives me Cya**


	4. Chapter 4

**CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES!! Congradulations to me. this is the longest chapter i have ever written!! **

**Luiz4200: thanks for being the fist to alert this fic and you review is greatly appreciated **

**SkittyMiaow: My editor and very loyal reviewer. Respect her!! or she'll kill me And thanks for saying that i was good with the mystery thing. i normally suck at that because i don't catch on to things too quickly but you already know that don't you?¬¬ If she hadn't gotten guilty i would have never seen my notebook again and this chapter wouldn't even be here**

**YinYanWhiteTiger: you were the first reviewer and for that i thank you. I know in previous chapters my spelling sucked but that's because i'm really lazy when typing and proofreading. But i i'm taking the time now to check and i've got help in case i miss stuff**

**Anyway, enjoy the the longest chapter i've ever written.  
**

For the first time since Omi could remember he had slept in late. Every morning he would wake up to see the sun rising over the hills of the window adjacent to his little cubicle. This morning though the sun was almost touching the tip of the large wall window. He could hear the others stirring and beginning to wake up. Groans and moans soon followed. The 'training' Sensei put them through yesterday was brutal and left them all aching from top to toe. Except for Omi. He fainted before Sensei barley laid a finger on him. To Omi however, this was an even more humiliating defeat. The others put up a fight, useless as it was, but it was still more than what Omi did. He froze. All he could do was stare in fear as his friends were being beaten to the ground. Humiliating.

It was a slow rise for the others. Their muscles ached and tightened with every step. It was painful just to watch. It was like going through yesterday's ordeal over and over again. How were any of them supposed to make breakfast in this condition? To their surprise, breakfast was already cooked and spread out over the table ready for them when they entered the kitchen. Three large plates took up nearly an army's worth of sausages, bacon, eggs and toast. Who could have cooked all this? Master Fung was strict about everyone cooking and cleaning up themselves.

"It's an insult to let food go cold you know" They all jumped (as much as three of them could) when Sensei appeared behind them. She had that same stern look about her and her arms were folded in an accusing manner.

"Did you…make all this?" Kimiko quivered, obviously afraid in case asking would land her a kick to the stomach.

"I did. You'll need your strength today so eat plenty" She left. They all sighed with relief and gratefully ate the full cooked breakfast Sensei had strangely left for them. Soon after they had settled to eat, Master Fung appeared. Omi's spirit lifted in the hopes Master Fung would be able to explain everything. At the same time Omi could feel the aura of anger surrounding him originating from his teammate. As if Omi had predicted it, Raimondo stood up and slammed his hand on the table, shaking everything on it.

"Master Fung! What kind of messed up training was that?! She nearly killed us!" Master Fung just hung his head and sighed.

"It is her method. It's proven effective in the past so, it is not my place to argue"

"Fine, Then I'll do it myself!" He kicked his chair out and began storming his way out the kitchen.

"Raimondo! What are you thinking?" Kimiko called out. She chased after him down the hall. The others followed. Kimiko caught up and tightly gripped his arm, holding him in place as best she could.. "She could kill you easily and you want to argue with his her?!" Omi could only see the back of Raimondo's head but he could picture the anger on his face. He visualised all those times Raimondo felt he was treated unfairly: back when he was the only one in the group to not make it to apprentice level. Omi remembered the bitter disgust clearly displayed in Raimondo's eyes towards them. It's what made him betray them all. That's what Raimondo would look like now and Omi couldn't help but hate Sensei a little for resurfacing that side of Raimondo.

"But that's just it Kimiko" snarled Raimondo. "She could have killed us but she didn't. Are we supposed to be grateful for that?! She beat us up like we were worthless rookies who don't know any better"

"Is that what you believe Raimondo?" Sensei! Like before she just appeared out of nowhere. Omi felt the fear rising again at the sound of her voice. Raimondo took a swing at her, screaming in fury. She easily caught his fist in her hand and began to crush it in her grip. Raimondo fell to his knees gritting his teeth in pain.

"Why are you doing this to us?" he cried. "We're not weak. We're just not as strong as you are!" She let him go, letting his arm slump to the floor. Sensei knelt down to the floor in front of Raimondo and cupped his chin to face her.

"How many times have you or your friends fought against Chase Young and won?" Omi half expected her to roar in his face but instead her voice was calm.

"Plenty of times" he said "We even rescued Omi from him"

"Now tell me, if you had to fight against him, Master Monk Gwong or even Master Fung with your bare hands who would win then?" Raimondo didn't answer. Maybe, the answer was just obvious. There was no way any of them could face against fighters like those. They weren't experienced enough. They'd need weapons to put up a fight at least. Then it struck him.

"You're here, to teach us how to survive aren't you Sensei? We've relied on Shen Gong Wu to fight opponents like Chase." Omi could feel their eyes staring at him and the shock emanating from them. It didn't matter though. Omi was right and he felt so stupid for not realising it sooner. Sensei let go of Raimondo and stood up.

"Chase Young has only been toying with you until now. He knows that you all have the potential to defeat him when you are strong enough. Before that happens he will try to kill you. I'm here to protect you as well as teach you. And you're right Omi, I am here to teach you how to survive. I know it looks cruel and senseless but every aching muscle you are feeling right now is what's toughening you up to last those last few moments in battle. That could be all you need to destroy your enemy. You were always taught it isn't strength that wins the battle, it's brains and cunning but even they are worthless if you can't stand on your own feet. Stay alive, find a weakness and win. That's the only way any of you will defeat the darkness that's out there." Sensei was such a complicated person. There were moments when Omi could feel nothing but anger and hate boil in the pit of his stomach and other times it looked like she'd gone out of her way to help them. Omi just, couldn't understand it.

XXXX

Sensei had finally called off the training for the day. It wasn't as brutal as yesterday but it felt endless. It was then Dojo just had to announce that a new Shen Gong Wu had just activated. Willingly yet reluctantly they climbed on Dojo's back and flew in the direction he took.

"They're called the Blood Bond scrolls" Everyone jerked their heads up as if just woken up from sleep. "Nice to see your interested in what we're actually going after" They all apologised and explained that they were just exhausted from training. Raimondo complained but not as harshly as before. "Look guys. I know it's tough but she means well and she really cares about everyone of you. She just has a different way of showing it" No-one said anything more; it didn't seem like a subject to push any further. After a while Dojo announced that they were here. He didn't actually have to tell them because he shook like a rattle snake's tail after giving the air a good sniff. Once they descended through the list of cloud, here seemed to be a temple. Not exactly the most glorious temple ever seen, thought Omi. Actually, the closer they got the more lifeless and creepy it seemed. Dojo landed on the ground and let them all off. Omi was right; the place was dilapidated. The stone tiled ground that made the entrance was cracked and moulded with age and rain, more than half the roof tiles were missing and the main pillars of the entrance looked ready to crumble. Inside looked and smelt even worse. Dead and decaying animal bodies lay scattered everywhere and the stench of rotting death was thick in the air like it was growing in the walls.

After wandering for who knows how long Omi realised Dojo hadn't said anything in a while. Normally he'd be sniffing the air constantly and double-checking their directions so they could find the Shen Gong Wu as quickly as possible.

"Dojo if it is not too much trouble. Would you mind getting out of Clay's hat and help us look for Shen Gong Wu now" he said in an annoyed tone.

"All right. All right. Sheesh. Can you blame me? I've never liked this place"

"You've been here before?" said Kimiko. Dojo suddenly looked nervous, like he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Uh…never mind that now…heh heh… look it's over there!" he pointed. They looked down the dank hallway where Dojo pointed. It was a dead end but there was a small alter, positioned in the middle of the wall. On top of the alter sat a large set of black scrolls with red handles.

"Uh…Dojo? No offence, but it doesn't look like you hid this Shen Gong Wu all that well, dude."

"Well, there was no point"

"What d'ya mean?"

"He means no one would dare enter the Temple of Torture unless they were going to die" They spun around to see none other than Chase Young. "I admire your nerve Dojo. It takes a lot of that to enter this place, especially for a dragon, which is why I suppose you never told them"

"Surrender Chase Young!" demanded Omi, pointing in his classic pose. "This Shen Gong Wu belongs to us. What do you wish of it anyway? You have always made it diamond clear-

"Crystal clear" corrected Raimondo

"-That you have no need for Shen Gong Wu!" Chase just chuckled. His voice always had that sense of snake like evil about it. It never failed to make Omi shiver despite how much he would try to fight it.

"The combat ones are useless of course. My skills surpassed weak weapons like those centuries ago. But, Shen Gong Wu such as this one can prove useful to me when the time is right" Clay stomped his foot.

"You'll have to get past us first ya no good dirty lizard"

"Always such colourful words. But you are right. It _is_ time I dispose of you" They were too slow. One second Omi saw Chase, the next he was gone in a flash. His speed was too quick for even ears to follow. Omi felt his knees stiffen when those yellow, slit eyes came so close it was like seeing his own death coming after him.

Omi closed his eyes bracing for the worst but nothing happened. Instead there was a loud crash like the walls were collapsing.

"Omi look!" shouted Kimiko. It was Sensei. Where did she come from? How did she get here? It was an easy enough journey to fly here but at walking distance this Temple was at least a sixty-mile hike from the Xiaolin Temple. However or whenever she got here, she had arrived just in time. The moment Omi had closed his eyes Sensei must have appeared and stopped him. And stop him she did. There was a huge hole in the wall next to them and on the other side lay Chase in a pile of rubble. But, just as quickly as he went down he was up again. He wiped away the trail of blood from his mouth and smiled wickedly.

"Well. If it isn't the Elite Dragon Warrior.

"And if it isn't the scum of the underworld" she hissed

"So, I take it the old man finally realised he's to incompetent to train them and finally found some fresh blood?" Omi bit his lip. He hated anyone disrespecting Master Fung but saying anything right now could get him hurt or worse.

"It's time _you _were disposed of Chase Young. You've caused enough problems for my students already" Chase chuckled and shrugged.

"If you insist. But, you'll have to take it up with _them _first" There was a low growl that seemed to be coming form the shadows. But, there was only wall there. However, as if a door was hidden amongst those shadows, one of Chase's tigers emerged along with two lions and leopard. As soon as they were in view they leaped into the air to attack. The others had fought these beasts before and were nearly killed in the process. If it weren't for Master Fung they would have been killed. The giant cats were ready to pounce but then plummeted to the ground as Sensei launched four hidden shurikens directly at their hearts. Instant death.

"Dojo! Get those scrolls and get my students out of here now before they get killed!" Her voice was full of authority as always but Raimondo protested as always.

"No way! We've done this before! We'll do it again. I don't care what you say!"

Sensei charged at Raimondo, slamming him against the small space of wall between the alter and the remaining sidewall. He yelped in agony and was about to head butt Sensei when he saw blood. Omi looked on in shock. Chase had launched his own attack while Raimondo was throwing a tantrum. A sharp, metal instrument was lodged in Sensei's shoulder. It was round and serrated as if designed for specifically tearing flesh. Sensei didn't look fazed by it all. She let Raimondo drop to the floor and pulled the metal from her arm. Blood spurted for a short while but quickly stopped.

"Die if you want. Just don't do it while I'm here, got it?" Sensei then vanished. Super speed. Chase was gone too. Omi snatched the chance and scrolls and alerted his friends that they were to move now and get out. Once outside, Dojo morphed into his full form and carried them all high into the air until they were at a safe enough distance. They were still close to see the Temple grounds.

Sensei was standing alone in what looked like the Temple courtyard: a wide-open area entirely of flat stone. They sky was growing darker by the minute and from what Omi could see, Sensei was listening carefully. She suddenly jumped to the side and the ground where she stood crumbled as if something heavy had just fallen there. Chase had appeared out of nowhere and had tried to sneak attack Sensei. Chase looked up for only a second before Sensei kicked him in the face. From there it was difficult to make out. Their speed and agility was amazing. There were brief moments where Omi could see one hit the other but that was it. Their fighting range spread farther into the open grounds. The terrain surrounding the temple matched the feeling of death. Not a sign of life, animal or plant. Just grey, sharp rocks and large stone hills. The peak of this landscape was a large grey, sinister looking mountain. It reminded Omi of the time they fought Mala Mala Jong. Maybe it was a sign?

The ground looked like it was going to split with all the large cracks in the ground Sensei and Chase were leaving in their tracks. It was endless. How much longer can this go on for?

There was an explosion of yellow lightning from the ground. Omi recognised it very well. Chase was transforming. His limbs extended and bulged into inhuman sizes. A tail with sharp spikes sprung out and flicked wildly. Claws and fangs appeared and his skin and armour merged together, creating scales to form the beastly mutation he sold his soul for. When Chase Young is in this form he's almost impossible to beat.

Their battle raged up the side of the mountain. The surface looked unstable and proved to be for both Sensei and Chase; several times they would lose their footing but in those moments, each would seize attack. Chase struck Sensei ferociously. His claws easily ripped through her flesh but she didn't slow down. Then they collided. They locked each other in their grips; Chase had Sensei by the shoulders, sinking his claws in deeply while Sensei had him by the biceps. The contact caused them both to fall and roll down the rocky mountain like a giant bolder. Chase had Sensei pinned when they reached the bottom. There was no way to break free from that but Omi wished with all his might that Sensei would find one.

From Omi' point of view, all he could see was Chase's back which was nearly out of sight from this height.

"Dojo! We must move closer!" Without a word Dojo swooped in for a better view. He must have been just as curious. They gasped, not at the danger they expected Sensei to be in but more of the technique she was using to get out of it. She was sliding her tongue up Chase's neck and caressing her legs in between his. Through Omi's eyes it was obvious she using the same technique she had used against Raimondo to escape his tornado. And it worked! In the shock of the situation Chase had let his guard down and his grip loosened. Sensei snatched the opportunity and in amazing speed she manoeuvred her legs out from underneath Chase and hooked them around his neck. He immediately swung his whole body up and shook wildly, realising he was tricked. But Sensei must have a strong grip on him, even with Chase clawing at her legs and thrashing like a frightened horse, she wouldn't let go. Soon Chases' movements were getting sluggish and his lizard claw attacks were reduced to weak kitten paws. Sensei was cutting off his air. He struggled and fought but it was useless. He finally fell to the ground, Sensei still clutched around him. His body then slowly returned to its human form. Sensei then let go and stood over him, her feet on either side of his body. Dojo landed on the ground figuring it was safe for all of them to close now. Omi and the others jumped off and Dojo returned to his smaller form.

Sensei gripped Chase by the collar of his armour and pulled him close so his ear was next to her mouth. Omi strained his ears to listen: "You ever try to hurt them again. I'll make sure you die"

Chase slowly turned his head to face her, an evil smile dancing across his lips.

"Shame you have to see them die first" Growls. A roar. Teeth. Fur. Claws. Omi's eyes were wide with fear this time. He saw it coming. Another tiger. It must have been hiding in case of something like this. Then, darkness. It was Sensei. She had thrown herself in front of Omi and let the tiger attack her head on. She held her left arm up and the tiger sunk its jaws in deeply. Then, there was a sound, something sharp piercing through thick skin. The grotesque noise of organs being torn and blood pouring out at a dangerous speed. Sensei pulled her shuriken out from the tiger's belly and the beast dropped heavily to the ground. Sensei glared over her shoulder. She looked more furious than ever. She then sent the shuriken flying in Chase's direction. Omi turned around just quick enough to see that Chase had got up and was trying to make a run for it until the shuriken caught up, pieced straight through his armour and drove itself into his shoulder blade. He cried out in pain but just managed to stay on his feet. A lot of good it did him though. Sensei pounced him, pulled the shuriken out forcefully and slammed Chase's body against the hard rock of the mountain. She held him there tightly by the neck. She was breathing heavily like one of the tigers and her eyes were animated with hostility. Omi chocked when Sensei brought the weapon up to Chase's throat.

"No" he quivered. "No. No" He ran. Faster. Faster. He had to stop her. "NO!" he screamed. He wrapped himself around Sensei's leg and buried his face into the material. He began to cry. "Don't do it," he sobbed "Please, don't kill him"

"Then what Omi?! Just wait until next time. Do you think he'll be any easier then? He wants you dead!" Omi just kept on crying unable to hold it back.

"This isn't you. It can't be. You're better than he is. You're protecting us. You're our Sensei. You don't have to kill for us too" Every word Omi wept was like a huge weight both being lifted and weighed on his shoulders. He felt Sensei shake slightly. He looked up to see her looking down at him. Her eyes were so frightened like, not killing him was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. But, slowly she drew the shuriken away and let it and Chase fall to the ground. Omi sighed with relief and then squeaked when Sensei suddenly embraced him.

"I'm sorry Omi. I'm sorry if I scared you so much" She stood up and walked over to where everyone else stood with curious and confused eyes. She wobbled more than walked, until she finally collapsed. Dojo morphed in time to catch her in his giant dragon claw. He then gestured his head for everyone to climb on and then they flew, leaving a beaten, broken lizard behind.

"This place, always brings out the worst in everyone," Dojo said suddenly. What do you mean Dojo?" asked Omi.

"Master Fung didn't want to you guys to know but maybe it's time you did" They all fell silent and listened. "You remember when I said there was no need to hide the scrolls? Well, it's because no one would ever enter the Temple or Torture. Mostly because of it's history. In the old days when enemies were captured they were taken there to be 'questioned'. A lot of people were killed there. Sometimes women and children too if was to suit a purpose. Those were dark days until Grand Master Dashi put an end to it. He took down the ruler of that Temple. It wasn't easy but he put that madman away for good. But, sadly, spirits still roam that place and it's said that anyone who tries to enter it will be slowly tortured just as they were. Not in the physical sense, but mentally. You can't see them but they were constantly surrounding us, looking for a victim with a strong will to break. I believe it all because I can feel spirits in pain and so can she. Feeling something like that can bring out the worst in you because you're trying so hard just to fight them off. You have no idea how much she will appreciate what you did, Omi. And I do to. She's seen more than any human being should in a single life. But, do me a favour guys; please don't ever talk about today again"

"We won't Dojo" Omi said sadly. "We'd never think of it"


	5. Chapter 5

HEy. I'm actually back to writing fanfiction!! I've been working in my own book recently so plus there's school and crap so haven't had much time. But i made some time and here we are. This chapter isn't as long as the previous but that a record or something so it won't be happening very often Anyway, enjoy and all you ppl who read and never comment...COMMENT!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It just came out of nowhere. That stupid smile of his, the one that always made me feel so happy, hid what he was really doing to me.

Sensei wanted to start new training. Before, it was just Sensei and I but, now he said it was time I sparred with the other monks or I wouldn't make much progress. Sensei had been head of the temple for eight months and was well respected by everyone so there was no argument from anyone when he announced I'd be part of their training group.

All was nine-year olds like to believe they're grown-up and invincible. In a way they are; no longer babies but not independent either and nothing can scare them because they're unaware of the world around them. A nine-year old has little idea of what adults are expected of, that's why growing up seems so exciting. However, standing there with all those adults, already small for my age and feeling smaller by the second, I was terrified. You'd think they'd refuse to fight a kid but no. All the monks loved to beat down the weak regardless of age or gender. I don't remember it being that way before but Sensei said it's what makes everyone stronger. So, I stood there in the centre if the sparring grounds, my knees shaking, brow sweating and my tiny hands clutched tightly on the sparring staff. My opponent was the most arrogant of the bunch and had no issues whatsoever with fighting me. I was so frightened when he ran towards me that I have no actually recollection of what happened. Or the time after. Or the time after that. But each time I opened my eyes my opponent was on the ground, beaten and unconscious. A few weeks went by, the same thing would happen just another opponent and I still couldn't remember anything. The one thing I do remember was before each time someone was going to attack me; I would look over ar Sensei pleadingly. I was begging him to stop this because I was scared. I wanted to go back to just the two of us. Then blank. Darkness. Nothing. I remember trying not to cry afterwards and Sensei would be right there, hugging me and telling how well I did.

I had strange ways of dealing with the stress I was under. At the time I didn't understand what I was feeling was stress, just a bad feeling that made my stomach hurt. Whenever I felt that way, I washed dishes. I discovered it made me feel better after seeing them pile up for weeks on end and decided to clean them. Maybe it was the warm water, or the sweet smell of soap, or the repetition of circular movements but something about it always calmed my mind and took my mind away from things. Looking back on it, I guess it was my way of feeling accomplishment. It became my solace, a place where I could hide and feel safe because no one else came in here, unless to eat. By which time I had already finished and left. Incidentally, we never had to buy clean cutlery or plates again because they were actually clean. It was my safe place until Sensei took it away from me.

"So this is where you've been hiding," he laughed. Sensei surprised me so much that I nearly fell from the stool I used to reach the sink.

"Hi Sensei" I gleamed "Did you find a new one yet?"

"Sorry, cub. Not yet. You're just going to have to stick with that one for now" One time after sparring my robes had gotten torn and no-one could repair them so they had to be replaced. Unfortunately all they had in my size were the boy robes. I went back to my dishes feeling slightly disappointed. He must have sensed what I was really avoiding though because he came up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

" I know the new training is scary but it's making you stronger. Those are grown me and you've taken them all down without even a scratch on you. And they needed a taken down rice grain or two anyway" Sensei didn't like many of the other training monks. He said they got here with money instead on skill alone or be part of a main family branch. ( He only respects the families because they give us money to keep the temple running)

"But why can't I remember Sensei? It's like I'm having a having a bad dream and when I wake up, you're there" I held onto a large plate with both hands fighting with the lump in the back of my throat. Sensei wrapped his arms around me as if to hug my fear away. In that moment, with Sensei in my safe place, I felt strong because he was there, always telling me I was strong. But, any strength I thought I had, disappeared.

"Sensei, what are you doing?"

"Just checking you're my little cub in there and not a girly looking boy," he laughed. It just came out of nowhere. That stupid smile, the one that always made me feel so happy, hid what he was doing to me. It was the day my Sensei began molesting me. He reached his hand inside my breeches and felt around like it was a normal everyday thing. As a nine-year old, I was confused but still had the sense to know that something was wrong. It was a funny feeling and I didn't like it.

"You're being silly, Sensei" I quivered. He just smiled and laughed as if I was being the silly one. With his other hand he tickled my ribs but I didn't laugh. So he stopped. I turned my head to face him with the same scared, pathetic face I gave him during sparring. He folded his arms and smiled widely.

"Yup. Definitely my little lion cub. But I'll have to keep checking to make sure no-one tries to snatch you away from me" If it were a different situation I could have laughed with my Sensei but, it wasn't. So, all I could do was go back to my dishes. It was the day I lost my safe place.

At first I didn't believe it actually happened, thinking it must have been a dream or something. But, after a few days, I had to admit was really happening and after a few weeks it began to escalate. When I stopped hiding in the kitchen, Sensei found other ways to get close to me. I would always cry after training because I still couldn't remember anything and it pained me so much to see all those hurt people. Sensei would always pick me up and cuddle me and speak softly until I felt better. But, when we turned away, as soon as we were out of sight, he would slip his hand inside my upper robes and run circles with his fingers across my chest. There were times when I tried to climb down but he would always hold me tighter.

Weeks went by. Then months. Monks came and went. All of them I was too sacred of to even tell what was happening to me. I once even asked Sensei why he was doing this to me. He said it's what people who love each other do. This is how we show we love each other. I wanted to believe him. I forced myself to believe it because I couldn't think of any other reason why he would do it. But something inside me was saying no. My instincts screamed it's wrong. A voice was always telling me to run away and hide. I ignored them. Maybe I was more scared of losing Sensei than I was _of_ himBecause if he was gone, who would be left? I'd be alone. And a lonely nine-year old fears nothing more than being alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Would you believe i thought i submitted this already? ; Sorry for anyonewho's actually keeping up with this fic. he he he...anyway, this is a random idea i had for the fic to kind of break away form teh normal setting. hope it works well. cya and rememebr to review. (especially you lot who read and don't reiew. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE !!)

* * *

The dagger of truth. A very powerful Sheng Gong Wu when used correctly. Perfect for interrogations or any situation regarding withheld information. Pierce the skin with this dagger and anything you want to know will be answered truthfully. The only drawback is you can only use is you can only ask one question each time you harm your opponent. But, otherwise a very useful tool.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like he's going to be useful after all"

Omi squeaked at the sound of Sensei's voice. He, Kimiko, Raimondo and Clay had been hunched over the scrolls, listening to Dojo explain the newly activated Sheng Gong Wu.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Omi. He noticed Sensei was adjusting her sash slightly. She must have just woken up. About time too, she'd been asleep for nearly three days now.

"I know exactly where that Wu is" she answered, "and who has it"

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's get going" announced Dojo, morphing into full form. They all climbed onto Dojo's back and as they flew, Omi asked where exactly they were going. There was an odd grin on Sensei face as she spoke, "We're going to Halloween Town"

XXXX

Omi thought it was all in his head but the closer they got to this strange town Sensei spoke of, the darker the sky seemed to be. Almost immediately after passing through a cluster of dark clouds, a chill brushed over him, causing his spine to shiver. Was it some sort of warning? They passed through a patch of fog and in the distance shone orbs of yellow light. Omi could faintly see odd shaped buildings but he couldn't quite make them out.

"Land here Dojo" said Sensei. Omi looked down, curious to see why they were landing here rather in the town itself.

The ground was damp and sunk even beneath Omi's weight. It could have just been the night sky but the ground appeared black, as if it was naturally that way. He glanced around and realised they were in a grave yard. An old one at that; some of the tomb stones were broken in half while others were being eaten away by mould. There's an aura in grave yards that always made Omi feel uncomfortable. Even on holidays when he would visit the temple of the deceased to pray, he would feel tense all over and wished more than prayed to get out of there. Omi breathed deeply, cleansing himself of tension and worry. He pictured himself in steaming, water, almost feeling the rim of silk liquid spread along his arms and legs. A bright, blinding light-made even brighter by the surrounding darkness-distracted his calming thoughts. Omi winced and covered his eyes. His body began to shake all over. He called out to his friends but no-one answered. The light began to fade but was slowly being replaced and constricting force, tightening form the neck down. Omi's clothes had tightened somehow. When he looked closer, Omi realised they weren't clothes. The wide open sleeved robes were now clutched to his skin, as were his breeches. Tugging at his collar, he felt the outline of a tie wrapped around his neck.

"What in Texas!" yelled Clay "Why are we wearin' tuxedo's?" Omi had never worn a tuxedo before and so far, wasn't enjoying the new experience.

"we have to look the part when we're in this town" Sensei meant it when she said 'we'. As well as Omi and the others, Sensei's clothes had changed too. She wore a long, black dress that grew wider the further it went down. Every inch f her skin seemed to be covered in something. Even her face, which was almost completely hidden by a black veil.

"One last thing" she said, "Clay. I need you to open up this grace so I can get the coffin.

XXXX

Written in eerie looking letters, on a wooden signpost, read the name, 'Halloween Town'. In front of the group stood the tallest gate Omi had ever seen. Torch lights made3 the bars flicker from view. It's so dark.

"Keep close when we're in here." said Sensei, never looking away from the gate. "It's easy to get lost. Just keep a hold of that coffin and no-one will bother you" The coffin had been buried with no remains inside which was a relief as well as confusing . However, it still carried a rotten smell about it.

The gang were silent as they walked the black, cobbled streets. Sensei lead the way with her hands clasped in front or her, looking oddly formal. (Dojo had decided to remain in the graveyard-said it was safer) Omi was too short to lift the coffin with his friends so he was told to walk along side Sensei for safety. Safety from what?

Strange people walked by them. A tall character with an extremely pale face caused Omi to glance but it was the green faced one with a massive hump and bulging yellow eyes that made him jump a little. Each creature was stranger than the one before. Horrible animals scuttled by carrying either rotten food or another animal. Just when Omi thought things were getting quieter, a tall women appeared. But, she looked more like an old rag doll than a women. There were stitches all over her body and what looked like stuffing coming out from a loose stitch in her right leg. It wasn't until they stopped that Omi realised he'd been clinging to Sensei's dress.

"Yo, Omi. Where are we? I can't see over this damn thing" called Raimondo

There was a flicker of light, maybe form a candle, coming form Sensei's left side. Omi looked to see a door way but, only the top half open. Strange sort of door, he thought to himself. It reminded him of the stable doors back at Clay's ranch. Behind the door was a man with a long, narrow face and a small crop of black hair.

"Pleasure to see you again my Lady. It ahs been a while since I've the honour of your company"

"It is always a welcome to see you too, Count. How are your little one's?" The man looked up looked a the sky, starring deeply into the moon

"They should be arriving anytime for their evening meal" Omi picked up a sound. It was like the flap of wings but, none that Omi had ever head before. There were more and more. Getting closer by the second. There was a sudden screech that multiplied by what felt like hundreds. Then they arrived. Bats. Dozens of them swooped form no-where, flying chaotically around everyone. Omi faintly heard a stern voice from Sensei about the coffin but he was too mesmerised by this strange animal to notice. He'd read books about all sorts of animals and bats had been one of the glanced pictures. It had similar features of a common rat but also had it's own unique set of wings, giving its own identity away on a single glance. One by one they perched themselves, upside down, on the rooftop edge above the old man's doorway. Except one, which decided to rest on Sensei's wrist instead. She stroked it's front with her gloved finger. Unexpectedly, she bent down to Omi's level, held out his arm and transferred the bat form her to him. Omi never flinched, he actually liked how the bat looked. Compared to everything else around here , it looked more than normal.

"I think the temple could do with a bat in it. Just don't tell Dojo", she whispered, "he freak out" She rise to her feet again and said goodbye to the old man.

Having the little bat around was almost comforting. Despite the small creature living here and being used to all this abnormality, Omi imagined he was protecting it and in a way it lessened the fear around him. They had walked by a raggedy old woman holding a tray with goblets shaped like animals. Sensei bowed in front of her but still came two heads taller than the grey haired woman. Sensei took four goblets, handed one to each of the gang, took one for herself and bowed her head a final time. While the others struggled to hold a glass along with a heavy coffin, Omi gulped his down eagerly. He hadn't even realised how thirsty he was. Whatever it was, it tasted thick and juicy.

"Omi! How can you drink this stuff " quivered Kimiko. "It looks like it should be _in_ something moving" Omi studied the goblet. Hte3 glass was nearly invisible and the iron lion on the front the formed the base looked almost alive. Before answering Kimiko he swabbed his finger around the rim and fed the remains to his arm companion.

"This is indeed a strange place Kimiko. But, we do want to cause an upset with anyone here. It could prove dangerous"

"That would be a wise move Omi" blurted Sensei. "Generally there are many decent people in this town. But, like anywhere you go, there's always the odd bunch that lie to cause trouble.

Take Old Madam Coolert back there", gestured with her thumb, "she's pretty much harmless but is a mild obsessive compulsive. All she ants is to hand out her drinks by the end of the night so, the least we can do is help her achieve her little goal in life. If we don't, she'll most likely scream herself to death" Suddenly Omi felt more cold than thirsty now. How can Sensei talk about death so casually? It did not seem natural. Although, a lot of things about Sensei did not seem very natural.

After wandering through countless alleyways, encountering numerous, strange people and what Omi could have sworn was a broom stick flying in the air, they arrived in the town square. There seemed to be a gathering. In a strange way, it was almost uplifting. People were smiling albeit through crooked, sharp of no teeth. There was laughing, chatter and even children playing. Omi tired to ignore their grotesque appearance. He'd always been taught to look beyond what he could see but he doubted any temple monk had ever been to this place before.

"He should be arriving soon" said Sensei. "All of you stay where you are. Even is I move, you must stay where you are or you will put yourselves in danger" They were silent, even Raimondo. Something about Sensei's tone of voice was more serious than usual, almost threatening but protective at the same time. Chanting began within the crowd. Too quiet at first to make out. It grew louder and Omi could here a name being repeated over an over. "Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack! Jack!" There was a sound of wheels squeaking. Omi found where it was coming from. A huge, bulk of a monster with a head larger than ever thought possible was dragging a wooden horse by a rope. (A very poorly made horse too) ON top of the horse sat a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. Someone from the crowd brought over a fire torch to the scarecrow. Were they going to burn it? Then, out of nowhere the scarecrow snatched the torch, shoved it inside it's carved mouth and ignited. It's whole body became one giant flame a sit danced wildly on top of the horse. The crowd cheered and clapped loudly to Omi astonishment. He was about o ask Sensei what was going on when she suddenly vanished form sight. In a flash, she dashed straight towards the burning scarecrow, leapt above and over the horse, grabbling the scarecrow by the neck along the way. The second her feet touched the ground she sprinted in the direction of the giant fountain in the centre of the square and threw the scarecrow into it. The crowd roared in anger. Some began marching forward, demanding to know why someone would ruin their 'festivities'. Whoever the scarecrow was didn't look much like a scarecrow anymore. The pumpkin had fallen off to reveal a very skinny, but furious, man underneath. His face sunken inwards making his wide, white eyes standout to the point where it was frightening to eve look at him. He climbed out of the fountain, screaming words of murder and vengeance. Sensei remained a few feet from the fountain. If she didn't move soon, everyone was going to attack her. Every fibre in Omi's body told to step in and get his Sensei out of there but, remembered Sensei's warning and. Regrettable, stayed put. Sensei raised a hand and slowly pulled her veil away form her face. All the fury just flushed away from the man's face. Now he looked terrified. He called out to the crowd to stop where they were, the fear in his voice catching their attention very quickly. The thin man bowed to the ground. Sensei raised her hand again and gestured for Omi and the other to come forward. When they were close enough, Sensei took coffin with both hands and lifted it with great ease. There was a sigh of relief form the others with the weight taken from their shoulders however, Omi was still unsure he should even be breathing right now. Sensei slammed the coffin on the ground in the upright position. The door swung open and the foul stench engulfed Omi's nose.

"Guess who this is for, Jack" said Sensei maniacally. "Your time's up"

"No. No, please my Lady" he begged. "I'll do anything. Please!"

"I want the dagger, Jack. Turns out you have something that belongs to a dear friend of mine. Give me that and I'll spare your life for a little longer." Jack frantically peeled away his singed coat , searching through it. He pulled out a small dagger with a glowing red handle, just like the one Dojo had shown them on the scrolls. Jack's whole body shook as he held it out.

"Here. Here my Lady. It's yours. Please let me live" There was small rumble that lasted only a second when the coffin exploded into pieces.

"For now, Jack. Your kind of debt can't be easily repaid" Sensei took the dagger, tucked it into the belt and casually began walking away. The others soon followed but Omi was held back. Jack had quickly grabbed Omi's arm and glared at him accusingly.

"How can you work for such a woman?" he said.

"What do you mean? Let go of me"

"That's Lady Widow Reaper. Take my word kid, get as far away from her as you can. She's pure evil and her only satisfaction in life is the misery of others. Rumour has it she and the Grim Reaper himself were an item and roamed the earth together, killing millions until she did the impossible and killed him. I remember her before that and I thought she was bad enough then. Save yourself and get away from her"


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been a while since i went over this fic. Is anyone still keeping up with it? i appreciate all the reviews so far Anyway, it's back and i'll do my best to be bit more regular with the updates.

* * *

I knew I would experience war and battle at some point in my life. That's what we all train for; to fight and defend our honour and name. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. It was my own fault anyway. I angered my Sensei greatly by disobeying him. My fear of direct combat was still overwhelming me and it was beginning to irritate him. The same thing, day after day, would happen like a continuous loop. When anyone approached me with the intent to attack, my mind would become blank and my body would take this life of its own, as Sensei once put it. He decided my fear was triggering it and if I didn't sort it soon then I'd be punished. I tried so hard to please him. I firmly held my staff until the knuckles turned white and ached at the joints. My heels erode their way into the concrete, securing my position. Locking eyes with my opponent was always the hardest part, it was there I could feel what ever scrap of courage I had spill into a puddle at my feet, sinking into the cracks and hiding from the impact it knew I was going to receive. It never came though. Sometimes I wish it would, that way, I could be free for days. Having bruises and broken bones would mean I could hide. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to fear.

One day, my courage finally came, just at the worst possible time. I regret saying no and I know I'll never do it again. Because, that one word, sent me into battle as punishment. I had overheard the older monks talking about the battles in far lands many times. Tribes and clans were conflicting in the struggle for dominance. Ancient clans had long since died out so, the time to breed new warriors and superior races was becoming part of the modern day until one finally took hold of the world. This battle was between the Aya clan and Ochi clan. I knew very little about either of the families, all I did know was that I was being thrown in the middle of it.

_"If you survive the night, then you can come back" _Sometimes I think I could have gone anywhere and went home with a bag of lies on my back. However, Sensei always knows when someone is lying. He's caught so many thieves in our temple who lied about their honesty and commitment to our warrior way. I never saw any of them again the next day and the way all the others kept so quiet about it all, you'd think they never existed in the first place.

My objective was to simply survive through the battle and return with the outcome to Sensei. He'd been keeping track of all recent battles. At the time, I had no clue why and was too scared to even think about asking.

The air had been pleasantly warm and the humidity had left clean moisture lingering in the air, leaving fresh spring flowers blooming for miles. The high hills, which seemed to grow the further they went, carried trees all along their backs. Nothing but greens leaves and bristles as far as the great white mountains. New born birds twittered carelessly in the sky, forever singing their natural songs.

It all burned to death.

I thought stars fell from the sky that night. When they touched the ground fire spread like a tidal wave over the green lush. Walls of orange chased me nearly half a mile until pieces of sky, glinting beautifully, came flying towards me. I had been trapped. I searched blindly for an opening when I heard a clash of metal above me. Two, humongous shadows with beaming lights erecting from what looked liked arms danced in the air, striking each other fiercely. Soon, more shadows appeared. Light from the blazing flames was casting against them, revealing their true form. The Aya and Oochi had arrived in the valley Sensei had sent me to and I was smack dab in the middle. Monstrous heat was quickly surrounding me. Before I could survive the battle, I had to survive the wild elements ready to eat me alive. I ran down the valley that had formed itself between the fire and shards of sky. I prayed with all my might that something would be down there, something to protect me from this apocalypse. A cave. Or, to put it correctly, a hole in the ground almost hidden but an awkwardly shaped tree. As soon as it was in reach, I dove my entire body inside and immediately curled into a small ball. Just make it go away.

I heard screams for what felt like years. I used to think a scream was just a scream. But these, the sheer pain and anguish that must have created them, it was too much to contemplate. I hoped to God I'd never be found. I wanted to whither away in that tiny hole forever. _Just let me die here. Sensei can't get mad if I don't go home. I'll be safe of I die._

"What you doing in there, kid?" The hole was tiny yet, I still scrambled as far back as I could. I couldn't go out there. No-one would make me. I'd kick and scream until I die before I go out there. "It's all over now. If you're hoping to find you parents out there then I suggest you start looking for their corpses"

XXXX

His name was Mio. He called himself a battle scrounger; someone who waits until the fights have ended and gathers the weapons left behind to sell them later. Fear combined with exhaustion and hunger had finally caught up with me by sunrise, causing me to black out before I could even crawl out from the hole. When I awoke, I was still in the middle of the battle field. The scattered remains of tall and strong warriors lay everywhere. All things that bloomed and smelled so sweetly of life had been burned into the ground, leaving nothing but black ash in it's path.

"Well, I'm surprised you're not crying your eyes out at the site of this sorry place" Surprisingly, dead bodies were the one thing that didn't bother me. At least, not as much as bodies who had the desire to annihilate anything in front of them. They're lifeless in every word in the sense. They become nothing but matter for the world to eat away, never to be seen again.

"So, where you from anyway" He took a bite out the red hunk of meat he had roasting on an open fire. He'd used remains of wooden shields as kindling since much of the woodlands had been destroyed. I stared at my charcoaled covered leggings.

"The…..Xiaolin temple" He suddenly choked, beating his fist against his chest.

"You're kidding. I thought all the Xiaolin monks died out in the Jiauzo war?"

"The what?"

"Oh, well…I guess you're too young to know about that" I gazed at the sky. The position of the sun indicated that noon was closing in. Sensei would be expecting me back soon_. How am I going to face him? I can't go back and say I hid in hole the entire time and I can't lie either. He'll….he'll…what am I going to do?"_

"What you doing out here anyway? Teenage suicide depression kick in early or something?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Listen, I've been scrounging around a while now and I could do with a decent place to stay until I've got myself sorted. Think the temple master would let me stay if I bring the little princess home?" I'd never met this person before. He wasn't anything special. He wasn't brave or fearless. He had no mission in life other than filling his own pockets. But, I wanted to bring him home with me.

"On one condition. You gotta tell my Sensei I did good out here. You gotta tell him I survived all by myself"

"Sure, whatever. No skin off my bones….-what's your name anyway?"

"Yuura. My name is Yuura"

So, that day, I not only made a friends but I unintentionally learned how to haggle.

* * *

A/N: The reason why I took so long so update was mostly because of this chapter. My head is focusing so much on later chapters that this one just didn't interest me. But, i felt it was time to buckle down a bit and get it sorted so i could work on the rest more.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: There is swearing and some mild violence depending on how sensitive you are

* * *

"Get out of here! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU FUCKING DIE!"

It had happened once. It that happened twice. But this time, her full powers were returned to her. Chase Young must have been scorned a lot more than originally thought because he appeared at the temple with the Heilin witch, her dark and demonic powers flowing freely through her veins. When he had originally revived her in the same way foolish Raymondo had, he cleverly withdrew a large amount of her magic to prevent a inevitable betrayal. But now, he had every reason to use the hag to her full potential. He'd been beaten. Not only that, but humiliated in front of the young monks. The group of four he had invoked a sense a fear into for the last year. Because this woman, albeit a woman with a reputation, they would now believe that they could have a chance of defeating the immortal soul that is Chase Young.

She would pay, with her life. Chase doubted that even the Elite Dragon warrior could hope to defeat a force a strong as Wuya. At least, that's what he let the witch believe.

The plan was simple but just devious enough to suffice the dark monster. He'd been observing their teacher's behaviour through his crow's watchful eyes. On her first day, she'd beaten the young ones to pieces. Except for Omi. She barely exchanged a word between them. Except for Omi. She trained them all equally but, kept a close eye on the smallest fighter. Answers always came obvious to Chase. This time was no different. What he enjoyed was leaving hints for others to discover. To expose the secrets of others to fulfil his own enjoyment. This was simply part one of the plan. The messy part.

Fire as green as envy itself swept over the Xiaolin lands, burning through everything it's path; the air, the grass, the flowers and trees and homes of fearful animals. It came hurdling towards them like a rogue train, seeking their death and ready to run them over. They had been cornered in walls of stone summoned by the witch. No escape except for the opening growing smaller and smaller as the hag sent her evil flames towards them. They will be burned to a crisp where not even the earth beneath them could convert them.

Omi braced his entire body, his eyes shut tight and jaw clenched. This was going to be painful. Omi had been burnt by those flames before. It had been no bigger that match flame when it graced over his arm but it painfully seeped into his skin and left an agonising scar to prove it. He could feel the onslaught coming closer. All his dreams of being a great warrior would be come as black as ash along with his corpse.

His eyes shot open when all he could see was black underneath his eyelids. Those flames created light as strong as sun beams, disabling the smallest monk from blocking the image out of his mind. When shadows returned, it had confused him. Opening them revealed the person he should have realised would come to save them. He just didn't expect her to have wings.

At first he had to shield his eyes with his arm, so a silhouette was the only form he could make out. She was screaming at them. Then, all of a sudden his little body was hoisted into the air and the familiar fluid movement that was Dojo's back, flying hastily through the air, was carrying Omi and his friends from danger. They all watched in amazing horror when they saw their Sensei had sprouted a large pair of silver scaled wings. They stretched wide, now protecting herself against the gruesome flames. She swung herself on heel, swatting the fire away and immediately FLEW towards Wuya. It became an air battle between two fearsome foes. Blows struck left and right, the ground suffering most of the damage as the flames were batted away and struck the ground like volcanic ruptures and leaving craters in their dust.

Omi couldn't take his eyes away from it all. Dojo headed west from the fight, flying further and further from the danger zone. All Omi could think about was the peril Sensei was putting herself in. The fact that she suddenly grew wings was becoming less significant with every passing second. She was being stupid. They'd captured Wuya once before but, it nearly cost them their lives. Strength can't beat that hag. Sensei has to get out of there before she gets…..

Omi leapt from Dojo's back. Kimiko almost threw herself off too in the attempt to catch the mad dare devil.

"Omi, what are you doing?!" she screamed. All three of them were ready to go after him until Dojo used his giant dragon hand to stop them. Instinct and friendship throttled his mind to go after the small idiot but if he did, he'd be risking all their lives.

Omi darted left and right between the molten lumps of earth. Reality suddenly dawned upon him when he reached the spot directly under his transformed Sensei. What could he possibly do? He couldn't exactly just jump in and say 'Hey, mind if I rent her for a while?' He craned his neck and merely stared at them. The air around him was heavy with heat and carbon, making the weight in his useless chest feel heavier than led. His acute eyesight revealed blood soaring in every direction. Both his Sensei and Wuya were horribly decorated with gashes and lacerations, reaching from face to legs. Whatever caused Sensei to grow such impressive wings was spreading. The right arm and leg of her raven black Gi were torn to shreds to reveal aluminum scales, capturing the green light in their movement. Wuya is an aggressive fighter even without her Heilin witchcraft. But her patience is thin and it soon took over her action. She thrust her body forwards in an attempt to catch Sensei off guard and tear her body apart from the limbs. It proved her downfall as Sensei arched her winged back. As soon as the bodies became parallel, Sensei drove her clawed and human hands into Wuya shoulder, sinking them deeply into the flesh. Sensei's terrifying wings created a massive gust of wind that even brushed over Omi despite the great height. She dove them both down, only the pace of comets could compete with their alarming speed. The collision of the forces caused the ground to explode beneath them. The earth vomited masses of umbers and greens in every direction. The solid rock of the land became no more than grit at the sheer velocity of the impact impaled upon it.

It was Childs play to avoid the flying debris and as the dust began to settle and the deep rumbling of the earth soothed, Omi proceeded to move forward in search if his Sensei.

Everything was destroyed. Once rich and luscious grass, tall and proud tress, wild and beautiful flowers was now a wasteland of grey rock, stripped bare. It wasn't this site that made the young monks heart skip a beat. Sensei stood at the edge of the massive crater. Her form had returned from scales and claws to flesh and bone. Flesh that bore many wide, red lips. A ghostly form hovered in front of her. The sickly purple colour and ancient mask was none other than Wuya herself, returned to her harmless and lifeless disembodied shape.

"Chase!" Wuya screeched "Use the Sheng Gong Wu now and return my body. She's weakened now"

Omi swerved his perfectly round head and the saw his greatest enemy approach the massive hole in the ground, the serpent's tail and the reversing mirror clutched in either hand. "Now! Hurry, Chase!"

He smirked. A twisted smile that could only be described as evil intent on misery.

"Fifteen hundred years in a box has been so cruel to you, Wuya. Even in this woman's transformed state you failed to realise what you'd let yourself in for" Wuya swiftly flew in front of Chase, yelling and demanding to know what nonsense he was babbling about. "Haven't you ever heard of the ancient dragon clan known as the Kan, Wuya? Their blood lines are practically dead but exist solely within her" He pointed at Sensei who was showing sign of her pain by struggling to maintain her balance. "Their legendary trademark still remains a popular tale but, sadly for you it's true." Chase's yellow lizard eyes made contact with Omi's tiny orbs. "Those killed by the claws of the Kan clan's dragon slave will forever become a trapped sole" This had to be the most relieving yet, at the same time, confusing miracle ever heard by Omi's ears. Wuya, would never be able to transform into her flesh and blood form ever again. Her evil ways no longer had a way to seize control over the earth ever again. However, Chase seemed to be revelling in the idea that this was happening. Was Wuya not part of plot to destroy the planet? Chase had his own demonic powers but even he had limits. Omi believed Wuya was an essential part of infecting the earth with evil. However, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Then YOU take her down! She can't even lift her own arms anymore"

He laughed lightly, seemingly at Wuya's stupidity. "I have no intention of fighting you old hag. There's more opportunity in keeping blood like hers alive, wouldn't you say so, Yuura?"

Yuura? The sound of Dojo breaking the air current became heard from above. Omi's friends stared in awe at the destruction below them. They called his name but this whole situation had completely absorbed Omi's attention. Dojo landed on the ground behind _Yuura _just as her knees gave out. Her body slumped against his large green scales, leaving smears or blood red in it's path. Clay and Raymondo quickly grabbed both her arms, having to ignore the obvious pain it must have caused her and placed her unconscious body on their companions back. Dojo then swiftly took flight, clutching Omi in his massive claw along the way and flew as far away from this now barren land.

XXXX

As soon as Dojo touched the ground of the temple, Yuura's eyes shot open. Clay and Raymondo had been supporting her, keeping her upright to restrict the flow of blood. She roughly jerked her body away from them, throwing her arms wildly to shake them off. In her sudden panic, she lost her minimal balance and fell from Dojo's back. The fall was short, no more than four feet but, with those wounds, it must have been excruciating. Only her tightly shut eyes gave away any sense of anguish. Everyone scrambled off Dojo's back to help her but the moment they touched her she screeched and shook them away again. The four of them watched as she achingly rose to her feet. Pain filled hisses escaped through her teeth each time she took a step away from them. Her feet left stains along the concrete grounds, never once fading the further she distanced herself from the others.

XXXX

Several hours passed in which Yuura had locked herself away in her room. No of the young monks had even realised there was a room or that this temple had doors to lock. Nevertheless it left some of them a bit jealous at the idea of a room with privacy. Omi was oblivious to this of course, his main concerns was Yuura. Yuura. It's such an unusual name, he'd never anything similar to it before. It intrigued his curious mind but not as much as that scene he had witnessed. Yuura was part dragon! He wings and scales gave that away instantly. What was even more shocking was how much Chase Young seemed to know about her. But then, other people appeared to know more about Yuura too. Like that strange pale man back in Halloween town. Was his warning really true? Was Yuura some sort of death god?

Omi ignored those invasive thoughts. Yuura deserved better than that. She'd saved them twice now, putting her life on the line while she was at it. She deserved a huge plate of gratitude and thanks. All Omi could manage though was a simple cup of tea. He'd never seen Yuura eat around him or his friends but there always a faint smell of scented tea around her. Maybe something hot would sooth her a little? He could do that at least. The others had caught on to Omi's attempt to offer a gesture to their Sensei (Omi still hadn't told them about her real name yet) and warned him of every possible death known if he ticked her the wrong way. Omi insured them that Sensei did not run on gears and cogs so there was no worry there. While three very worried teens sat on edge in the kitchen, Omi ascended the steps that led to Yuura's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door, Omi could her heavy grunts coming from the other side. Then a sudden yelp. Fearful that Yuura had seriously injured herself even more, Omi burst through the door. He found Yuura on her knees on the bare, hardwood floors, desperately trying to push herself up on the edge of the bed. Omi rushed toward her, clutching her arm as gently as he could.

"Don't touch me!" She smacked the cup from Omi's free hands, sending it crashing to the floor. Omi stared, wide eyed at her. He'd only been trying to help. There was no need to be so violent. Yuura raised her eye brows as if just realising Omi was there. "I'm….I'm sorry. I didn't know-ah!" She wrapped her arms around her ribs, curving her body into the pain that swarmed inside her. Yuura's torso was completely wrapped up in bandages, her blood soaking through the layers and leaving displeasing patches. Did she do this herself? That had to have been difficult in her condition. She looked like she could barely move, let alone apply gauze. "Can…you do something for me, Omi?" He faintly nodded, worried if he said anything it might provoke her again. "The top drawer. There's an orange container. Will you get it….please?" He complied, quickly locating the bottle labelled as Oxycodone. It rattled inside. When he handed it over, Yuura opened the cap and tossed opening against her lips, swallowing the small, white contents inside. The bottle was then dumped on the floor. There was a heavy silence between them. Nothing but the sound of Yuura's exasperated breaths to fill the void.

"Learn to stop caring already, Omi."

"Pardon?"

"If you keep caring about every fucking thing around you then it's only going to hurt more when it dies" Omi tried to study her face as she spoke but she was still bending too far forward to get a good look.

"I can't do that. I live to help anyone around me. If I stopped doing that, well, I might as well join the side of evil"

"Fine then. Go on fucking caring then! Just don't come crying to me when you lose it all!" She winced again, doubling over in an attempt to hold it back. "Just go already. I don't need you here" Omi could have easily stayed and Yuura would be too weak to do anything about it. But, Sensei is Sensei. Disobeying her words would be against Omi's way of life. He left but, he hovered by the door long enough to hear the faint sound of sobs trying to break free.

* * *

My original image of that last scene was a bit different but you know what it's like, as soon as you write it out, not every detail works right. It's still pretty close though.


End file.
